Kibito Kai
|Race=Kaioshin |FamConnect= Old Kai (ancestor) Eastern Supreme Kai (fusee) Kibito (fusee) }} Kibito Kai is a result of Potara Fusion between Supreme Kai and his servant Kibito. His personality is for the most part identical to the Supreme Kai's, except the unusual amount of concern he had for the damage the fight with Buu was doing to his planet. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Kid Buu Saga Kibito Kai is first born when Old Kai explains the Potara Fusion. The Supreme Kai and Kibito, thinking nothing of testing out the earrings, fuse into Kibito Kai. He is apparently pleased with his appearance until the Old Kai reveals that the transformation is irreversible. When Kid Buu prepared to blow up the Earth with his Planet Burst, Kibito Kai teleported to Earth and rescued Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and Dende just before the explosion and brought them to the Kai Planet. With Kid Buu tracking the Saiyans to the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleported to a faraway planet and watched the ensuing battle on a Crystal Ball. After the evil half of Majin Buu was vanquished, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleported back to the Sacred World of the Kais and healed the warriors, including the good, fat Majin Buu who had reformed earlier on and been excluded from Kid Buu's body. Kibito Kai teleported Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and Fat Majin Buu to Earth, and bid them farewell, teleporting himself back to the Sacred World of the Kais, where he would now rest in peace. Kibito Kai is later seen on Earth, along with Old Kai, at Mr. Satan's banquet after Buu's defeat in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Tuffle invasion Twenty years later, Kibito Kai would once again be forced into action while the Tuffle parasite, Baby, was terrorizing the Earth and completely dominating the now-child Goku in battle. Knowing of a secret Saiyan Technique, Kibito Kai and Old Kai saved Goku at the last minute and brought him to the Sacred World of the Kais, where he would undergo a painful procedure in which he would regrow his Saiyan tail via a giant pair of pliers. Eventually, Goku's tail grew back, and he was able to use the secret technique by turning into a Golden Great Ape, which would turn into a Super Saiyan 4 once controlled. Meanwhile, Kibito Kai traveled to Kami's Lookout to get the pure water to cleanse the human race of Baby's parasites. With Baby no match whatsoever for a Super Saiyan 4, Goku would use this new power to destroy the Tuffle Parasite by blasting him into the core of the Sun. Watching from the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibito Kai and Old Kai were two of the many people to celebrate Baby's defeat, although Old Kai expressed his disgust at the use of the Dragon Balls once again, for he knew something about the mystical artifacts that Goku and his friends did not. This prediction soon led to the birth of the Shadow Dragons, born from the negative energy that was stored inside the Dragon Balls, due to their overuse. Shadow Dragon Saga It was after when the Black Smoke Shenron separated into the seven other Shadow Dragons, and scattered across various corners of the Earth that Kibito Kai and Old Kai explained to Goku and the others of how overusing the Dragon Balls lead to the birth of the seven Shadow Dragons. Staying true to the kickback nature of the kais, both Kibito Kai and Old Kai merely watch as Goku defeats all the seven Shadow Dragons, and restores the natural order of balance back to the universe. Powers Instantaneous Movement is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike the Instant Transmission technique that Goku learned after the Frieza Saga from the people of Planet Yardrat, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target, and the technique is not limited by distance as well. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Shockwave' – He received this technique from Supreme Kai. Used in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Noble Throw' – A multiple hits kick technique. Received from Supreme Kai, and used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Holiness Break' – A rush attack received from Supreme Kai, and used in Budokai 2. *'Majectic Rush' – A rush attack finished with a Kiai. Received from Supreme Kai, and used in Budokai 2. *'Energy Rain' – He received this technique from Supreme Kai, and uses it in Budokai 2. *'Magic Materialization' – Kibito Kai uses this ability to perform the Supernatural Abilities attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, where he summons a giant cube of Kachin and throws it at his opponent. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – An energy wave very similar to Supreme Kai's Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou. He fires a large, powerful beam at the opponent. *'Crazy Combination' – A rush attack used by Kibito Kai in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou' – Kibito Kai's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. He fires an immensly powerful and huge beam of energy at the enemy, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Instantaneous Movement' – A technique Kibito Kai received from Kibito. *'Psychokinesis' – One of Kibito Kai's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. He briefly stuns the opponent. Video games appearances Kibito Kai appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. He also appears in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. Kibito Kai is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, as a Potara Earring Fusion unlocked if the player accomplishes certain tasks. He is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *Though Supreme Kai fused with Kibito, his voice did not change to a double voice like Vegito and Gogeta; this could possibly be similar to Piccolo's fusions, where one fusee has complete control over the fused body. However, in the Ocean Dub, Vegito was fused in the same way as Kibito Kai and only had one voice; still, the voice was neither that of Goku nor Vegeta. The Old Kai made from a Supreme Kai and the Old Witch has also only one voice. *Ironically, Old Kai had forbidden Kibito Kai from fighting Buu as he said that they could be easily absorbed; this could have separated Kibito and Supreme Kai. *In the what-if saga of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, before the player engages in battle with Arale, Kibito Kai will say that he was a fan of hers. *Kibito Kai bears a striking resemblance to one of Akira Toriyama's other creations, Magus from the video game Chrono Trigger. Toriyama created both characters in 1995. *In the manual for the FUNimation Remastered Box Sets Season 9 DVD case, it states that Kibito Kai is voiced by both Kent Williams and Chuck Huber, who both voice Supreme Kai and Kibito, respectively. Gallery Kibitokai.jpg|Kibito Kai with a look of confidence KibitoKaiWorried.png|Kibito Kai with a look of fear and determination. KibitoKai.CTA.png|Kibito Kai giving off a look of relief KibitoKai&Pan&Satan.png|Kibito Kai with Mr. Satan and Pan AllRedKibitoKai.png|Kibito Kai in Dragon Ball GT ShyKibitoKai.png|Kibito Kai blushes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Support